Stayin' Alive One Shot
by javamomma0921
Summary: It's Nessie's "18th" birthday. What happens when the Cullens rent a night club for the party and go out dancing? Read and find out. Complete and utter silliness in side. Canon couples. Post-BD. R&R, please.


_**A/N: What happens when you put an author who has been tackling the dramatic story of Edward's transformation in a car with blaring disco music and let her imagination run wild? This. Complete and utter silliness. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_September 10, 2015 ~ Renesmee's 9__th__ Birthday_

I was sitting at the piano playing one of my stormiest compositions trying to keep my sister's chattering voice out of my head. It was not working. I switched to Prokofiev, pounding away at the keys, desperate to let the music take the visions of my beautiful nine year old daughter out of my head. And yet, there she was again, in an even more revealing outfit than the one before.

I growled a warning at Alice to rein in her "creativity." Tinkling laughter echoed down the steps at me as both my daughter and my sister took pleasure in my discomfort.

There is nothing easy about being the father of a beautiful daughter; there are constant worries that plague you as you watch your precious child walk through life. But _my _daughter posed several unique problems that were difficult for me to come to terms with.

Today was Renesmee's ninth birthday. Human families around the world would celebrate this day in their daughter's life with cupcakes, glittering banners, and pink balloons. But my daughter wasn't like human children; she was a half-vampire who, at nine, looked to be eighteen. Dressed in Alice's latest purchase, she could easily pass for twenty-one. You can imagine my distress.

Bella had convinced me that it was only right for us to give Renesmee a birthday that was fitting for a girl coming into adulthood. She and Jacob would be getting married next year and I knew that my baby girl was no longer a child. But it was difficult for me to let go. And the women in my life were not making this transition easy for me at all.

Alice had planned a blowout party for Renesmee's "coming of age" birthday. She and Rose had rented out the swank Trinity nightclub in downtown Seattle for us all to party the night away celebrating Renesmee's birthday. I didn't like the idea, but all of my concerns had been shot down. Even my wife had taken Alice's side. I felt completely abandoned.

_Stop wallowing, Edward!_ Alice chastised me. _Bella let me get her a dress_.

Her sing song voice was replaced with a recitation in Japanese of the Gettysburg Address. I sighed. Rose was in the room with Alice and Nessie now, fussing with Nessie's unruly curls. She was pretending to be put out, but she was thrilled that Nessie still asked her to comb and fix her hair. I began to smile and then saw my daughter in what seemed to be her final choice for this evening's soiree. I banged the top down on the keyboard hard enough to make the strings ring in protest.

"Alice!" I roared.

"Daddy, please!" Renesmee called as she danced down the staircase. The glittering emerald green halter-top she was wearing shot rainbows around the room. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to avoid looking her completely bare back. Her skin-tight white jeans left nothing to the imagination. And I had no idea how she did not break her neck running down the steps in her glittering, silver stilettos. "I love this one! Mom says it looks perfect with my hair!"

"Your mother saw--that?" I asked, gesturing wildly in her direction.

"Yes, Edward," Bella's soft voice said from the top of the steps. "I did."

I looked up at her. She sat at the top of the steps, watching placidly as our daughter pleaded with me. Suddenly, her voice was in my head.

_Look at how happy she is, love_, she thought. _Don't ruin this for her. It means so much. Tell her she looks beautiful_.

"You look beautiful, baby," I said robotically.

"Really Daddy? You like it?" she asked.

_Tell her yes and then tell her how proud you are of her_, Bella thought.

"Of course," I said more naturally. "I'm just so -- proud of you."

"Oh, Daddy!" Nessie said, and then threw herself into my arms. I scooped her up and then looked over her shoulder at my smirking wife.

_Good boy_, she thought and then her thoughts were cut off, her shield back in place.

I hugged my daughter and sighed, knowing that this really was in her best interest.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Alice squealed.

"Of course you did. But I'm not wearing that," I said, seeing in her mind what she had picked out for me.

"Yes you are," she replied. "I've seen it. Now let her go so we can finish."

I gave Ness one last squeeze and then sent her on her way. Bella came down the steps to my side and I wrapped her in my arms.

"C'mon," she whispered. "Our clothes are at the cottage. We can get ready there."

Bella had her own ways of distracting me and I will admit that they were much more effective than either my own compositions or Prokofiev had been. But I was far more distant from her than I usually was. She noticed and understood.

"I know this is hard for you," she said softly, laying her body against my own and resting her head on my chest. I sighed, appreciating the closeness of her, the comfort she offered.

"It's just so _fast_," I said. "She still feels like my baby."

"Do you remember when we were afraid that she might die before her tenth birthday, Edward?" she asked

I groaned, remembering with perfect clarity the pain and anguish we felt when we realized the implications of Nessie's accelerated growth.

"Remember that tonight," she said softly. "And be thankful that we have an eternity with her, even if she wasn't our baby for long enough. Can you do that for me?"

I smiled. She knew exactly how to put things in perspective for me.

"I guess we should get dressed," I said. "About this dress that you let Alice buy . . ."

"Oh, it's nothing," she said coyly. "Just a little something that we thought you might enjoy."

She got out of bed slowly and seductively, walking over to the closet far slower than she needed to.

"I doubt anything could be more beautiful than that," I whispered.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and giggled at me, then dashed into the closet. I was up and off the bed after her in a split second.

"You should know that you can't outrun me," I growled into her neck when she was in my arms again.

"Lucky for me, I would never want to," she whispered. "Let's get dressed, okay love?"

"Mmm," I said.

"For Nessie," she said.

"Fine," I said, sighing, thankful once again that neither of us needed sleep.

* * *

"I look like a complete idiot, Bella," I said once I was dressed. She had insisted on dressing in the closet so as not to ruin the surprise of her dress.

"Edward," she said. "Don't be ridiculous. That's utterly impossible."

"Have you seen this?" I asked. "Who does she think I am? John Travolta?"

"No I haven't seen it, but I'm getting a lovely mental image," she said giggling.

"I told you!" I stormed. "A complete idiot. I'm changing."

"No," she called. "Please don't. I'm not laughing at the image, I'm laughing at Alice's perfect vision. Is it, by any chance, a white suit with a black shirt?"

"Yes," I said through my teeth.

"Like the one from _Saturday Night Fever_?" said asked, clearly holding back the giggles.

"Yes, Bella," I said. "I don't see what is so funny about this."

"Can I tell you something? Without you making fun of me?"

"Of course, although I can't see how I'm in any position to make fun of anyone."

"I vaguely remember having an enormous crush on John Travolta after seeing _Saturday Night Fever_," she said in a rushed voice. "I just loved the way he danced to that song, 'Stayin' Alive'! It was so . . . sexy."

If she was still human, she would have been blushing furiously. As it was, she was still clearly embarrassed by her revelation. I sighed. Alice was right again. Of course I would wear the suit, if only to fulfill my beautiful wife's childhood fantasy. Blasted tiny vampire.

When she opened the door, I wasn't sure exactly what to expect. I certainly got more than I had bargained for. Bella had never gotten used to Alice's taste for the extravagant, so she rarely allowed Alice to dress her. Alice must have had some vision to convince Bella to dress up like this.

She walked out of the closet and completely took my breath away. An elegantly short black dress with understated ruffles along the hem and neckline graced her already perfect body. She was wearing the ruby necklace and earring set that I had gotten her for our fifth anniversary; I told her it brought out the red in her hair. Alice had gotten her matching red stilettos that nearly drove me out of my mind. I owed my sister an apology and a thank you. My wife looked stunning.

"You look amazing, love," I said, walking over to her side. I kissed her gently on her forehead.

I watched as her eyes widened and she took in my outfit. Strike the thank you; Alice deserved a big hug and a kiss. Bella's look right now was completely worth the embarrassment that I would feel when my family saw me impersonating John Travolta.

"Wow," she said shakily. "Tony Manero has nothing on you, babe."

I chuckled at her and she laughed along.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go to our daughter's birthday party."

We had spare time before we needed to be at the house, so we walked leisurely back. I had a few questions for my lovely wife before the big event.

"So, I realize that they've rented this place out," I said once we were out the door. "But aren't the servers going to get suspicious when no one eats or drinks anything?"

"First of all. The entire pack is going to be there; they'll eat enough for all of us. But, of course, Alice took care of everything."

"What do you mean she 'took care of everything?'"

"Well, Trinity isn't in the habit of letting its guests use their own DJ's and servers, but the Cullen money _talks_, darling," she said conspiratorially.

"Alice paid them off?" I asked.

"No," Bella drew it out. "She just offered to pay the nightclub's staff to take the night off so that she could bring in her own entourage. She hinted that her husband was extremely reclusive and would only agree to this party if his own staff were involved. They didn't want to lose such a lucrative party, so it didn't take much convincing. Carlisle and Esme should be there now, getting the key and walking through the place with the Quileutes who will be serving as both DJ and kitchen staff for the evening."

"The Quileutes?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm. Alice wanted everyone to relax tonight. We're going to be surrounded by people who know us for what we are. Friends. She's made a party that we're all going to remember for a very long time."

"Well, of course," I said. "Alice planned it; of course it'll be memorable."

I felt remarkably less worried knowing that we were going to be surrounded by friends. We could dance and be ourselves in front of the pack and the rest of the Quileutes. This may turn out to be fun.

We arrived at the house just before the limo arrived. Alice insisted that Nessie get to ride in a limo for her big night and neither Bella nor I could object. We had rented her the only pink limo in the state. It was gorgeous and well worth the cost when we heard her squeal with excitement.

Jacob was there, also dressed by Alice for a change. He looked quite handsome in his dark jeans and high collared, button-down shirt. I still slightly resented his hand around my daughter's bare back but I held my tongue. Rationally, I knew that she was old enough and he was perfect for her. That didn't mean I had to be thrilled.

We rode to the nightclub and the car ride was full of excitement. Nessie was so excited to be going dancing with her whole family. When we arrived and saw Carlisle and Esme waiting there, her excitement doubled. She hadn't realized that they were going to be there too. Once inside, we could see Alice's handiwork again. The place was dripping with pink and white twinkle lights and pink satin bows. Quite a beautiful night indeed. The pack began to arrive soon after and it was shaping up to be quite a party.

Bella was right, of course: the pack ate more than their share of food. I wasn't surprised however that the bar remained nearly untouched. We, of course, had no need for drinks and the pack was literally high on life. Aside from the occasional glass of water, the bartender did little work.

Alice had hand picked the music. I wasn't surprised that one of the first songs to come on was "Hungry like the Wolf." The pack went nearly insane, howling and dancing with their dates on the dance floor. Bella was right; it was very nice to see our daughter so happy with her mate. I was also not surprised when I heard the strong bass beats of that classic 70s disco hit. I sighed and remembered the way Bella looked when she saw the suit.

I took my wife's hand and led her out onto the dance floor much to the surprise and amusement of our friends and family. I didn't pay them any mind; Bella was the only thing that I could see or care about. It was clear that this was _exactly_ what Alice had seen. I vaguely realized that she was bouncing in excitement off to the side of dance floor.

I struck the pose and Bella put her hands up to her face in a mock giggle. I took her hand again and led her around the dance floor in a perfect imitation of the movie's dance. I twisted and twirled her around, never missing a beat. Although I could hear my family whistling and cat calling for more, the only thing that mattered right now was Bella's face. She was completely and totally _blissed out_ as she said once before. When the song was over, I bent her over in a dip and gently kissed her neck.

"Wow," she said again as I lifted her up.

I just smiled at her. Yep. Totally worth the embarrassment.

I didn't even notice Nessie running up to us.

"Daddy!" she said. "I didn't know you could dance like that!"

"Neither did I," I admitted. "Your mom always brings out the best in me."

The music continued to pound on, but I gave my wife a kiss on the forehead. "I need to thank my sister," I said. She nodded, understanding.

Alice was, of course, waiting for me. I took her hand and twirled her out on the dance floor.

"Thanks, Alice," I said, smirking.

_You should know better, Edward_, she thought. _I __**always**__ know best._

"Yes," I said. "Yes, you do."

_**A/N: I realize that it is unlikely that the Cullens would still be in Forks 9 years after Breaking Dawn, but I wasn't too worried about that for this one. I heard the song Stayin' Alive yesterday and could not get the image of Edward striking the John Travolta pose out of my head. And, yes, I realize that he danced to a different song in the movie . . . however, there is a certain poetic beauty to a vampire dancing to Stayin' Alive, is there not? To all my loyal Edward's Story readers, this is just a distraction; I am hard at work on chapter 21. But I just had to get this written before I lost it. If you enjoyed it, leave a review. Because reviews are like Edward striking the pose. ;) ~Jen**_


End file.
